Oh Where, Oh Where Can my Karkat Be?
by abbykaddabby
Summary: HEY! Not as long as my other fics but hey, it is a SongFic after all...Hah! Okay, so just a warning, it includes character death and it's sadstuck...D'X IM SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT! Anyway! I do have a summary this time! It's been two years since the accident. And Dave Strider know that he'll never be able to forget it.


**A/N:Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! I had to!D'X The song was just so sad! Please, don't bring out the pitchforks! Again, I apologize if this is really crappy but I just had to do it...SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY CORRECTIONS, SUGGESTIONS AND SO ON AND SO FORTH. ABBYKADDABBY, OUT.**

_'Where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this world.'_

It's been two years since the accident. And Dave Strider know that he'll never be able to forget it. It was the night that the only one he could honestly say he loved died. And he killed him.

_'Karkat...'_

The name drifts through his head and the pangs of guilt and hurt that come every time he thinks of what happened or the boy.

_'I'm so sorry, Karkat...'_

The flash backs engulf him as he sits in the room they shared, knees drawn up to the cool kid's chest as he remembered.

_'We were out on a date in my daddy's car. We hadn't driven very far. There in the road, straight ahead. A car was stalled, the engine was dead.'_

He had finally convinced Bro to let him use the car so he could take Karkat out. He was happier than he'd been in awhile as he stopped outside of their dorm to pick up Karkat after the winter break. When the dark-haired, red-eyed boy stepped out Dave set a smirk into place. Karkat just smiled back and slid easily into the car next to him. Dave reached out and took Karkat's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"I missed you."

Karkat chuckled and looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I missed you too. Thought you'd never come back."

"I'd always come back for you, Karkat."

Karkat blushed and the cool kid chuckled and kissed his cheek before pulling out, still holding his hand.

They were going out to the country, where Dave was planning on proposing to the boy next to him. Dave looked to his pocket and smiled when he saw the outline of the box.

He looked up at Karkat's warning, about two miles away there was a stalled Jeep. Dave's eyes widened as he realized that there was no time to stop.

_'I couldnt stop, so I swerved to the right. I'll never forget the sound that night. The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass. The painful scream that I heard last.'_

Dave's squinted his eyes shut and jerked the wheel to the right, sending them swerving off of the road and flipping the car twice. Dave could hear the scream of the tires and the sound of glass breaking as they flipped. The last thing he heard was Karkat's scream of sheer terror.

_'Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world.'_

Dave could feel the tears coming to his eyes as he remembered. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop.

_'When I woke up the rain was pourin' down. There were people standin' all around. Something warm flowing through my eyes. but somehow I found my baby that night. I lifted her head, she looked at me and said. Hold me darling, just a little while. I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I had missed.'_

The rain was falling as Dave regained consciousness. He could hear all of the people talking at once and it bothered him. Dave could feel the tears pouring from his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them. His eyes searched for Karkat and he found him in the seat beside his own. Dave could feel the tears coming faster and harder as he brought Karkat's bloody head over and laid it on his chest. Karkat slit his eyes open and looked up at Dave.

"Hold me close, just for a while."

Dave nodded and complied with the Cancer's request.

"I love you Dave," he whispered. And then, Karkat didn't move again. He was gone from this world for forever.

_'Well, now she's gone. Even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life, that night.'_

Dave screamed as he felt the life go from the one that he loved. He held Karkat even tighter and screamed his pain to the world. He just lost the only one that he loved. He just lost his entire life. All in one night. And it was his own fault.

_'Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world.'_

Dave was curled on the bed, sobbing and screaming as if it had just happened as he remembered. The most painful part, was that he hadn't said it back before Karkat had died. He had died with no answer to his, "I love you"! He hadn't answered...

'_It was all my fault! I did this to you! I'm sorry, Karkat, I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me...I'll see you again some day...I love you too. I hope it's not too late to say that...'_


End file.
